When the World Fell Silent
by Wicked Nerd
Summary: Set after Like Mother, Like Daughter. Ryoko is grievously wounded by an android from Tokimi's dimension. Washu struggles with her maternal side, Ryoko has to find a new way to entertain herself, and the family has to cope with the changes. Reviews are nic
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Okay, after requests by friends, I've decided to try and continue what I started from Like Mother, Like Daughter. The chapters will be shorter because I'm having to work this in as I'm teaching, but maybe it'll provide an outlet of creativity for me.

As always, I don't own Tenchi Muyo!, Tenchi Universe, Tenchi in Tokyo, or any other Tenchi related stories or any of the characters, though I really wish I had. :) The Tenchi worlds and characters are the wonderful creations of Masaki Kajishima and Hiroki Hayashi and other people much more creative than I am. I'm just borrowing the characters for a little while. On with the story.

-----------------------------

Tears split down her cheeks as the searing pain raced clear from her left clavicle to her right hip and then again across her right thigh, yet she smiled. She had protected him; the one she loved was safe. She could feel the warmth of blood gush from the grievous wounds, soaking her black and red battle gear, but the quiet thought that she would never again have to don the uniform forced upon her in her youth again gave her a small pleasure.

She could hear footsteps racing toward her, yet they sounded strangely muffled on the hard marble floor, as though cotton had been placed over her ears. She felt a set of knees collapse on her right as a figure with a lot of red hair reached down and enfolded her in a pair of strong, soft arms.

"Ryoko, you stupid girl! What'd you do that for!?" The nasally voice of her mother cried, though it was womanly, more maternal. Her voice was thick with tears and Ryoko vaguely noticed that she was no longer in the childhood form that she usually took, but in the adult form that she had taken after baby Taro left, perhaps even older. She could dimly register the random gray hairs that ran through her red mane. Ryoko continued to smile, despite the fact her intelligence had been called into question, and looked in her mother's emerald eyes.

"Did I…ever tell you...that look better… like that…Mom?" Did her own voice always sound so deep? Perhaps that's why her karaoke scores were never very good. She always tried to sing too high for her natural register. Oh, well…too late to worry about that now.

The pain was starting to fade some and she noticed that her mother's voice started to sound warbled, like that worn out cassette tape Tenchi had in his stereo. Her voice sounded anxious and upset, and Ryoko felt tears spill over her cheeks once again. It had only been a few months ago that the two of them had agreed to try to work on their mother/daughter relationship. They had come so far from the previous year and she had truly been enjoying their growing bond and slowly reconnecting with figments from her past.

She reached towards her face shakily through the halotop that her mother had summoned, who was now working frantically to save her. She wiped away a tear from her cheek and took a raspy breath before whispering, "I'm sorry…"

Washu looked terrified and livid, tenderly squeezing the hand that touched her cheek, "Don't you dare say goodbye to me! You just hold on! You'll be f-fine…" The strong red-headed woman's voice broke and she shuddered. Ryoko felt her emotions well up in the back of her throat, feeling as though she were going to choke. She was so overcome by seeing Washu so distressed over her that she almost missed the movement on her left.

Her golden eyes slid from her mother's wounded, frantic visage as she took in the sight of the man that she had managed to protect, to save from her fate. She felt another twinge of pain in her heart unrelated to her injury as she looked into the warm, tear-filled brown eyes. How she hated for him to cry for any reason, though she felt slightly pleased over the fact that the tears were for her.

"Ryoko…why…" He started, his voice husky with emotion as he fell to his knees beside her. He looked helpless, a state that the ex-pirate wished she would never see him in.

She put on a smile for him, and wiggled her fingers weakly, not having the strength to lift it her hand again. He took the message and grasped her hand. She struggled for a breath. Who knew that having a slashed lung would make it so hard to breathe? She softly gasped, "No…need for…regrets, Tenchi." Simple, but clear.

Ryoko allowed her eyes to move back to her mom, taking in the fierce expression on her face as she worked frantically over her head. She was starting notice how the color was fading from the world and how heavy her eyelids were starting to become. She was going to close her eyes when she noticed a figure standing just over the scientist's shoulder. Ayeka was standing, looking at her with an intensely worried expression on her face. Ryoko smirked and coughed. "You'll…get…wrink..les, Princess."

At those whispered words, the Juraian Princess eyes overflowed with tears and she sobbed, "Oh Ryoko…"

She could barely hold her eyes open any longer. She took another short glance at the three before allowing her eyelids to flutter shut. _ If this is dying, it's not so bad. I wish I could have stuck around for a little longer though… Just when Mom and I were getting along, too. At least…Mom and Tenchi are safe. _

_Ryoko, stop this! You're not going anywhere! _A voice echoed loudly in her mind. Ryoko was grateful for this. The rest of the world had gotten quiet.

_Mother, I'm sorry…I'm so tired. I can't even feel Ryo-Ohki in my head anymore. I-I-I'll miss you… _With that final thought, Ryoko's world faded to black, but she felt one final twinge in her heart as she heard the maternal voice cry her name before the world fell silent.


	2. Chapter 2

_The last tendrils of light slowly faded over the horizon, caressing the veiled nursery windows one last time before giving over to twilight. The only sound in the dimly lit room was the soft creak of an old wooden rocking chair, the tender cooing sounds of a small child, and the gentle singing of a mother._

_The lab coat and goggles perched atop the woman's head looked out of place amongst the soft pastel teals and purples of the room. Even so, the scientist didn't seem to mind that she didn't really fit in with her surroundings. No, she continued to rock softly in the chair, contentedly singing her lullaby in a soft, whispered voice. _

_Washu smiled tenderly at the little bundle in her arms, gently caressing the chubby little cheek that peeked through the lavender blanket. Intelligent amber eyes peered out in sleepy curiosity into her emerald ones and Washu felt her heart melt just a little more under the infant's gaze. She gently wiggled her fingers in front of the baby's face and a small hand escaped the swaddle and grasped the scientist's proffered fingers with a soft gurgle. _

_"My little Ryoko…" Washu breathed softly, as though speaking too loudly would cause the moment to vanish. She gently smoothed the cyan fuzz upon the tiny girl's head, though it instantly sprang back in an unruly fashion. "You are so beautiful…I can't believe you're finally here with me." She choked back a quiet, but happy sob. _

_It was true. After a millennium of endless obsessive research and countless tears and disappointments, her greatest work, her daughter, had finally come into her life. _

_"I've waited so long to hold you, my baby girl…" She sniffled happily with a tender smile. "You are more than I could ever hope for, greatest scientific genius in the universe or not. You my daughter are my own precious little miracle and I promise that I will do my very best to be the greatest mother for you. I love you, my little Ryoko."_

**********

_What's with the beeping? Ugh…that stupid answering machine must be full again…damned beeping…wish it would shut up…_ Ryoko's thoughts came to her groggily. The steady pulsing beep of a nearby machine was pulling her to the surface of her consciousness and was slowly driving her mad. _Why isn't Ayeka taking care of the phone…it's not my week…at least I don't think it is…Wait! Aren't I supposed to be dead? Why is there beeping when I'm dead?_

She heard the beeping increase in frequency as she became more and more alert, and more and more paranoid.

_Maybe that monster's returned for another go...Tenchi! Mom! _Ryoko's golden eyes flashed with a mixture of fear, worry, and determination. Almost simultaneously she bolted upward into a sitting position.

"AHHH! Holymotherfuckingsonofbitchicus!" cried the Space Pirate as she was forced to lie back down, a sharp deep pain seeing to rip itself across her body. She felt tears spring to her eyes from the strength of it. The beeping that she had been hearing throughout all this increased in frequency and volume, but she couldn't hear it anymore with the sound of her ragged breathing, whimpered cries, and a voice she thought she wouldn't hear again shouting.

_"RYOKO!"_ If the pain hadn't been so intense, the wounded woman would have realized that the cry had reverberated in her mind as well as her ear canals.

"Mom…" She felt herself whimpering pitifully, which would have mortified her under normal circumstances.

She was relieved to see the familiar red hair hovering above her again, despite the pain that was coursing her body again and the scientist's annoyed expression. The pirate noticed that she hadn't lost that mature appearance with the gray streaks of hair yet and felt faint grin touch the corners of her lips.

"Yeah, I hope you're proud of yourself, little Ryoko." Came the sharp, but slightly relieved tone. The voice softened as it saw the flicker of amusement on her daughter's face. "You opened your wound again bolting up like you did. Hold still and try to control your breathing. This isn't going to feel good."

Ryoko's amber eyes flew open and she had to struggle not to scream again as she felt an intense burn sear diagonally across her midsection. When the pain edged off, Ryoko gasped deeply and muttered another blended swear beneath her breath as fresh tears tracked their paths down her cheeks.

A warm hand cupped her cheek and another brushed the tears away with its fingertips. Amber eyes opened to see the owner stare down at her with a mixture of relief, happiness, fear, and perhaps a little anger.

"…Mom…?" croaked the cyan haired woman softly as she saw tears escape her mother's emerald eyes.

"You scared me pretty badly there, little Ryoko." Her mother patted her cheek and then messed with a machine that sat next to her bed. Ryoko felt a pleasant numbness wash away the burning sensation that coursed a direct line across her body. "Even with all my skills...I was worried for a while that you wouldn't come back to me…er…us."

"I did wat I had ter do…" The space pirate slurred a little as she fought the painkillers sleepy hold on her. She felt her eyelids fluttering as she tried to hold onto the conscious world a little longer.

"Rest Ryoko. I promise that you'll wake up once you've healed a little more and won't run the risk of disemboweling yourself when you sit up." The caring tone of her mother washed over her and before her eyes closed again to fade into sleep, she saw her mother lean over her and felt the warm pressure of a pair of lips caressing her forehead. Ryoko felt pleasantly warm in her mother's embrace, and with a dopey grin on her face, she faded into sleep.


	3. Chapter 3

_Though it was a time of night where most individuals were soundly secure in the land that existed behind their eyelids, Washu felt a distinct presence in the room. She sat up, prepared to snarl at the lab assistant that dared to wake her up. However, when she sat up, there was no one there and she realized that she wasn't in her lab. Wiping the trail of drool from her cheek, the result of her sprawling haphazardly into her bed at such a late hour, she glanced around. _

_She felt a shift in the mattress come up behind her on her left and she glanced that way, prepared to go into attack mode if necessary. A small smile found it's way to her face though and the tension melted from her shoulders. She reached over and tenderly pulled a four-year-old Ryoko into her lap._

_"What are you up so early for little Ryoko?" She kissed the small girl's forehead and sighed in quiet contentment as she felt the small bundle in her arms, snuggle up against her. _

_"Bad dwream…" mumbled the small cyan haired girl. She already had her eyes closed as she prepared to drop off of the conscious world again. _

_Washu gave a soft sigh as she realized this was becoming a habit of the small girl's whenever the scientist had to work late and Ryoko had to be left with her nanny. At first, Ryoko really did have bad dreams caused by separation anxiety. She would be practically inconsolable until Washu held her much like she was holding her now and talked or sung her back to sleep. Right now though, Ryoko was starting to nod off without her doing anything and she didn't seem upset at all over her nightmare. _

_At first thought, it didn't seem like such a crime to let her daughter snuggle against her and go back to sleep. _That's what you want, genius. Of course, you don't mind cuddling her…but what's best for her?_ Washu sighed at her overwhelming logic. If she allowed this to continue, she would be stunting her daughter's independence growth and she simply couldn't allow that to happen. Her heart ached with the though of what she had to do, but let out a soft sigh. _

_"Well let's go check your room for the monsters and I'll tuck you back into your bed." Washu encouraged gently, kissing her daughter tenderly on the forehead. _

_Amber eyes flew open and looked at her mother in disbelief. "Can't I stay wif you, mommy?"_

_Washu smiled tenderly and stood up, carrying her daughter back to their room. "I think it would be best if we shooed out those monsters so that they don't bother you anymore. They're living here and they aren't even paying rent. Shame on them."_

_Ryoko looked at her mom with uncertainty. "They're really scarwy, mommy…" She shivered at the thought of the monsters her little imagination had concocted. Washu couldn't help but note, as she read her daughter's thoughts, that all of the monsters bore a slight resemblance to one of her lab assistants, Kagato. Well, the man could have an intimidating presence…and he really could use a tan. _

_Washu looked to her daughter and set her down just outside the door to her bedroom. The small child stared apprehensively at the door, her eyes falling onto the plush cabbit that hung from the doorknob and Washu was surprised to find tears well up in her eyes at the girl cried, "I left Ryo-Ohki in there!" She whimpered in distress for her furry sister._

_Washu hid her smile, realizing that her daughter's distress was real, even though it was uncalled for. "Well, we'll just have to rescue her, won't we?" _

_Ryoko shifted uncomfortably, looking anxiously at the door. "But…"_

_"No buts, little Ryoko. We've got a mission!" Washu gave a firm nod and reached into a dimensional pocket. "We've got to rescue your sister and evict some monsters!" She handed her daughter a flashlight. _

_Ryoko looked skeptically at the battery operated photon emitter. "We're going to fight them off wif flashlights?" _

_"Of course! Don't you know why they only come out at night and live in your closet during the day?" The scientist replied matter-of-factly._

_Realization dawned on her small daughter's face as she made the connection. "They are afeared of photons?" Ryoko looked at her mom quizzically to see if she was right._

_Washu had to hide a squirm of delight at her four-year-old daughter's use of scientific terms and nodded. "Yes, indeed. So this sword of light will help you fight and scare off the evil little boogers. You can keep it by your pillow in case they try to sneak back in."_

_The worry and fear left her daughter's face and she felt a surge of pride as she saw her daughter square her shoulders and take the flashlight, much like a warrior picks up a sword. Washu turned on her light and Ryoko mimicked her. "Let's get dem, mommy!" _

_For many years, Washu would pause in her work to chuckle at the memory of her daughter and her storming into the child's bedroom with their flashlights blazing to scare off the figments of her daughter's overactive imagination. Ryo-Ohki had cried out in surprise and hid under the covers until the chaos died down and her sister had crawled back into bed with her, adding to the effect even though the cabbit had just been frightened by the unexplainable intrusion on her silent sleep. It was particularly hard not to be amused by such a recollection when her daughter would visit her lab and, even into her preteen years, would flash a light experimentally at Kagato if he was in the room to see if he would retreat._

******

Washu sighed softly as she typed on her halotop, her eyes flashing to her daughter every once in a while as she floated in the hoverbed across from her. The ex-pirate hadn't stirred at all, but tendrils of pain that filtered over the link would cause the scientist to worry more than she was used to.

Tokimi had a lot to answer for. It was because that android was from that dimension that Ryoko had to heal in the old-fashioned way. Her gems weren't healing the wound as they should and it was causing her daughter to suffer needlessly.

"Little…err…Washu?" A tentative voice asked from behind her. Startled and already twitchy, Washu brought a lightsword into existence, much like the one that Ryoko wielded, but once she saw the Japanese youth standing behind her, she let out a breath of relief and released her hold on the energy.

"Don't sneak up on me like that, Tenchi…" Washu growled quietly, returning to her perch on the pillow across from her daughter's bed.

"Sorry." He murmured, walking over and standing next to the unconscious woman's bed. "Has she woken up yet?"

"Woken up, tore open her stomach wound, and invented several interesting curse words." Washu said, relief evident in her voice despite the news. "It'll be a long road of recovery, but at least she's still with us." Washu saw the relief wash over the teen and smiled to herself. "She'll be okay, Tenchi. I predict she'll wake up in another day or so."

"Thank heavens…" He breathed softly. He looked over at Washu. "Are you okay? You look like you haven't slept in at all the last three days."

Washu scowled darkly and resumed typing on her halotop. "I'm fine."

Tenchi frowned and walked over to the scientist, placing a hand on the woman's shoulder. "Why don't you take a break and get a nap? I can watch her for a little bit and come get you if she wakes up."

Washu shrugged off his hand and glared at him, causing him to instinctively take a step back. "I told you I'm fine!"

"Washu…" Tenchi started, but the woman stood up and Tenchi remembered that she dwarfed him when she was in her adult form.

"You don't get it! I almost lost her again!" Washu growled stepping between her daughter and the object of her daughter's affections. "I need to be here. I won't leave her when she's like this."

"But you're going to make yourself ill if you keep this up, Washu. How will that help her?" Tenchi asked, making another step towards her.

The flames that flickered in the redhead's eyes unnerved the young prince and he hesitated. "I will not leave Ryoko's side, and that's final, Tenchi." She growled, her fits clenched over the foot of the bed. "I think you need to leave. You're disturbing Ryoko's REM patterns…"

Tenchi looked at the scientist pleadingly. "Washu…" He tried again.

"Just go!" She barked, turning her back on him and walking to her daughter side. With a heavy sigh, Tenchi turned and headed to the door, turning back to see Washu brush the cyan woman's hair from her forehead in a tender manner. A small worried smile flickered over his face before he exited the lab.


End file.
